<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Ah fuck.. Guess we're in an Apocalypse." by Natural_Law</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070106">"Ah fuck.. Guess we're in an Apocalypse."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Law/pseuds/Natural_Law'>Natural_Law</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roblox (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fighting, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Purge-Like Scenario, Two Endings, Violence, idk - Freeform, reference to past abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Law/pseuds/Natural_Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It admittedly was weird when Pastiel was suddenly in a moving van with 11 other people. 5 are children and 6 are adults. </p><p>It was even weirder when a Purge-like event happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/Canon...???, OC/OC, Platonic Relationships - Relationship, Romantic Relationships - Relationship, maybe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Ah fuck.. Guess we're in an Apocalypse."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pls don't hate me I've been wanting to do this- </p><p>Since I remember so much detail about the game itself!</p><p>Pastiel (my Avatar) lives in Brookhaven but gets picked up and goes to the game Break In or whatever neighborhood Break In is in. </p><p>I'm sorry but it made sense in my eyes-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She breathes a sigh of annoyance as she wipes sweat off her forehead. <br/><br/>Pastiel taps her foot, impatient. The sun was beating it's heat down with brutal force in Brookhaven, as not much people were out today. She thought there would be some breeze so she opens her windows. Bad idea. Hm. Well, either they were inside or trying to enjoy the pool- which was ice cold, thank god. She, on the other hand, was too busy figuring out what to bring with her.</p><p> </p><p>Oh right, she had gotten a letter invite to this town called Break In. It was odd, who the hell names their town Break In? Sounds like a town that gets robbed every five minutes.<br/>She could laugh, if only her town's bank wasn't the same. So she'd be calling herself a hypocrite. <br/><br/>"Hey Pastiel! Got anything?" Her friend, Anei, asks. She had come over from next door. She was outside. <br/>"I think I do, but then I look back and all I get is a measly med kit." She frowns, letting her in and leading her upstairs to where she was packing. She then proceeded to show her life long friend what she had packed. <br/>"Hm." A frown was evident on Anei's face, causing Pastiel to freeze lightly, but then relax, sighing. "I think you should take these." Anei hands her a few snacks, some fresh clothes- she had taken from Pastiel's drawer- and a flashlight, and a compass. <br/><br/>"I get the clothes, snacks, flashlight, but why a compass?" Pastiel blinked. "Oh you never know! Perhaps you could get lost! This way this is pointing to Brookhaven, wherever you go you'll know where home is!" Anei smiled. <br/><br/>A small smile found itself on her face, as her voice cracks a little. "T-Thanks.." She hugs Anei tightly. "I'm gonna miss you." Anei hugs back. "Me too, but be positive about it, Paste!" Pastiel chuckles bitterly at the nickname. "It's only one week, nothing else."<br/><br/>The two pull away, as Pastiel nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you are correct- Oh, I have to keep going!" She quickly closes her bag, stuffing her charger in at last second, before shoving her phone into her pocket, and made sure she looked presentable. "Bye Annie!" She ran out, seeing the Moving Van slowly pull into her neighborhood of the huge town, slowly driving over since the limit to the amount of miles it could put in was only 25.</p><p> </p><p>"Bye!!" Anei runs out, closing the door and reaching under the broken crack in between for a key, before locking it, and placing it back, as she waves. <br/><br/>Pastiel waits until the moving van finally reaches her curb, as she went to the back, looking at the people there. <br/>She ignores them for now and sits down at the seat second last to the edge. <br/><br/>And she watches as the moving van starts up again, driving. <br/><br/><br/>She watches as she is being transported away from her house. <br/><br/>Pastiel watches as they leave Brookhaven, the town becoming smaller and smaller in view before it is completely hidden by the mountains. <br/><br/>She watches as she leaves Town.<br/><br/>And enters a strange one. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it or something!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>